


Two Catalans, French-style, over easy.

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome, Twinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thierry and Bojan are in London for Champions League. Cesc happens to live in London. Connections are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Catalans, French-style, over easy.

_so u wanna meet up or what_

_yah but we cant stay out 2 long ill get in tons of trouble lol_

_dude same here. pep would kill me if he knew i was seein u lol_

"Who do you keep texting anyway?" Thierry looks up from where he's flipping channels on the television and raises his eyebrows at Bojan. Bojan's head shoots up and his eyes look bottomless and guilty. He tries to give Thierry his best grin and a shrug.

"...No one?"

Eyebrows even higher.

"How do you even do that?"

Bojan grins now and drops his head and Thierry smiles, abandoning the remote and crawling from his bed over to Bojan's, growling kittenishly into Bojan's thick hair and biting playfully down his ear. He wraps stealthy arms around him and squeezes until Bojan squeaks.

"Tell me!"

"Eee! Cesc!"

Thierry stops squeezing.

"Cesc, huh? You wishin' him luck tomorrow?"

"He kinda wants to hang out." Bojan's voice gets smaller and smaller as he talks until it's just a mumble and Thierry's mouth is tickling down his neck and he can't breathe well enough to speak anyway.

"Tonight?"

"Is that bad?" Bojan turns those eyes on Thierry though he clearly knows better, so clearly. Thierry gives him a stare that says so and Bojan sighs, his shoulders slumping. "It was only gonna be for a little while."

"Why don't you get him to come here? That way you _technically_ won't be leaving."

"Ooooh." His eyes light up and he snatches up his phone again, fingers flying over the keys and Thierry watches in bewildered fascination.

"You kids and your newfangled contraptions."

Bojan lifts a hand and shoves Thierry back on his bed. He stays where he's shoved and squishes into the mattress.

"Why don't you just call him?"

Bojan stops typing and glances over at him, his face soft as he ponders that.

"Huh. That's not a bad idea."

Thierry stares at the ceiling while Bojan dials and he can hear Cesc's voice on the other line. He closes his eyes and listens to their rapidfire Catalan, only understanding about half of it. But he understands the most important thing: Cesc will be arriving in half an hour.

 

\--

 

A knock sounds at the door and Bojan gasps, standing up like a bolt but he has a controller in his hand and a video game version of himself to control and a ball at his virtual feet.

"Shit!"

"I'll get it, calm down. You know you can never get past Casillas anyway."

"Shut up!"

Thierry snorts and hauls his lazy ass off the couch from where he's been watching Bojan play Real Madrid for the past half hour and strides toward the door. He ignores how his heart is thudding in his chest (this isn't weird, Titi, this shouldn't be weird. Right?) and opens the door as casually as he can. He also tries his damnedest to ignore how big Cesc's eyes get and how emotional his entire being gets and he especially tries to ignore how warm Cesc is when he throws himself against Thierry, when he wraps his arms around his neck and when he gasps and he sounds just like he did when he was just fifteen and had to stand on his tiptoes to even get his arms around his neck.

"Titi."

Thierry closes his eyes again and pushes a hand up Cesc's small back and up into his hair, scratching at it while the other arm wraps completely around Cesc, crushing him in against himself. They cling to each other and sigh at the exact same time, long enough for Bojan to extract himself from ProEvolution and launch himself at them both, pulling at Thierry like he's moveable or something and squishing in between them so he can hug Cesc.

"Go find your own playmate! This one's mine!"

Thierry laughs good-naturedly and watches them clutch at each other in rough affection like a couple of puppies and he can't help but reach up and shove his hands into their hair, one on each head, giving them sharp tugs and scritches with his fingers.

"I play well with others. All my teachers said so. Besides. I have alcohol. Two whole bottles of wine to be exact."

They both turn to look at him like he's told them the secret of life. He grins. He's won.

 

\--

 

"You're a fuckin' liar!" Cesc cannot stop laughing and he kicks at Bojan as best as he can but Bojan retaliates immediately, giving Cesc one good shove with his elbow and sends him sprawling to the floor in a fit of snorts and giggles.

"I am not! I am not! You really seriously peed on me! I remember! Believe me!"

Cesc just laughs even more, turning over to lay on his back and beaming up at Thierry who is still nursing his first glass of wine (though mysteriously the two bottles are all but empty). Thierry smiles against the rim of his glass and Cesc reaches up for him, making gimme hands at him.

"Help me. I'm broke."

"You're not broke, Richie Rich."

"You know what I mean!"

"Stop speaking English around me!"

Thierry and Cesc share a laugh and continue to search each other's eyes with secret grins. Thierry lifts a foot and rests it gently on Cesc's stomach, seeming innocent until he shakes it vigorously, sending Cesc into another burst of laughter, this time with shrieks. As soon as he wraps his hands around Thierry's ankle to still him, Thierry stops on his own, using his foot now for good instead of evil as he pushes Cesc's shirt up with his toes, exposing his stomach and Cesc laughs shyly, trying to tug it back down. Thierry puts down his wineglass and quirks an eyebrow, pretending to pretend to check out Cesc's still boyish stomach when he's in fact not pretending at all. He cranes down, smirking in a way that means he's being adorable and he knows it, trying to look up Cesc's shirt as he toes it farther and farther up. Bojan laughs a little but there's no humor in it. He crawls across the couch and wraps his arm around Thierry's neck and his breath is sweet and bitter with wine and his mouth is wet, stained. Thierry can feel his smile rather than see it but he glances over at him anyway.

"Got anymore wine?" Bojan breathes a childish laugh over Thierry's neck and he's nosing down the line of it now, his lips following and Cesc is watching them carefully, still smiling but it's not as playful, not as sweet, not as self-assured. Thierry reaches up to rub Bojan's back, bumping up over his spine through his pathetically thin shirt and he absently counts the notches as Bojan's mouth closes in a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Nope. Sorry, kid. But you're plenty drunk enough as it is. Pep will have my ass if you stagger onto the pitch in the morning."

"Can't we get more? More more more more?" Bojan kisses down Thierry's neck with each word and beams against his shoulder where he starts to nibble through his shirt, tugging up on it with his teeth. "Please? I'll owe you so big."

Thierry shakes his head with a breath of laughter. Too easy.

Cesc gives a tug on Thierry's foot and his eyes fall down on the lazy boy immediately. Cesc gives him what can only be described as a flirty smile and he switches to English on purpose.

"How long has this been going on?"

Thierry can't help but smile and he pushes a hand up under Bojan's shirt to rub at the small of his back just so that his innocent face would look extra ironic.

"It hasn't been."

"Oh? You just want it to? Trust me, he'd give it to you. Obviously." Cesc nods over at Bojan who is humming nonsensically against Thierry's neck, a dazed, oblivious smile on his face. He wraps a lean arm around Thierry's chest and pulls him closer. Thierry doesn't react but he searches Cesc's eyes with a knowing smile. Bojan whines suddenly and jerks Thierry closer before pulling back completely, collapsing back against the arm of the couch and throwing his legs into Thierry's lap.

"Stop. Speaking. English. It's not fair. I know you're talking about me."

"What do you think we're saying?"

"I don't know. Probably talking about how I'm a drunk little asshole and how I need to get laid or something."

Cesc cranes so he can see Bojan now, a grin lighting up his face.

"Why would we be saying that?!"

Bojan stays quiet and then he suddenly snorts.

"Cause it's true!"

"Come on, you two've messed around, right?"

Cesc and Bojan both sit up immediately and look at Thierry with matching massive eyes. He looks at both of them in gleeful surprise.

"Oh, god, that was too damn easy."

"Where did that come from?!"

"So how long ago was it?"

Bojan and Cesc look at each other for all of five seconds before they're both pouncing Thierry, tackling him back against the couch and he lets out an undignified cry as they both start tickling him.

"Truce! Fuckin' truce! Stop it!" Thierry hates how much he's laughing and how ridiculously hard it is to pry two relatively small boys off of him but he finally does and he falls down on the floor himself, collapsing there and panting breathlessly. They push closer on the couch and grin down at him evilly. He just can't keep his damn mouth closed. "Show me."

Twin wide eyes again, one almost too dark, one almost too light. They glance over at each other and Thierry knows without a doubt that his suspicions were true. No matter how much they torture him after this, he'll take that happy knowledge with him to the grave. Cesc, the obvious leader, (christ, how is he the captain now? Is he really that grown-up?) raises a noncommittal eyebrow at Thierry and looks at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"How?"

Thierry shrugs, tries not to get too excited.

"Dunno. Show me what you used to do."

They face each other again and Bojan is already trying not to smile. Cesc just grins and they both lift their hands and clasp them together, shoving against each other immediately, both of them trying to pin the other to the couch. Grins give way to pursed mouths of concentration and then finally gritted teeth, narrowed eyes that belong to competitive boys that, at the end of the day, just want to _win_. He watches the muscles of their arms strain as they push and push, the sweat that builds up along their temples and down their necks and dot beneath their clinging t-shirts. Cesc finally braces himself and gives a strong shove against Bojan, using the strength of his legs to bear down on him, to push him down into the couch cushions and suddenly he's kissing him and Bojan kisses right back, obviously knowing the game, obviously not the first time he's readily taken Cesc's tongue into his mouth. Cesc forces Bojan's hands down on either side of his face and he nudges between his legs, his tongue shining wet for a brief second as it slips around inside of Bojan's moaning mouth and Thierry is staring at them intently, enrapt.

He waits until they've eased into it, until they've practically forgotten that he's there before he moves toward them, moving closer just to watch their mouths a bit better, to see them young and wet and god so _pink_ (not the only place, fuck. Not their only pink places) and he's pushing up onto his knees, his eyes trained on them as he unbutton his own pants, trying to ignore that he's the only sober one in the room as he pushes his pants and underwear down and pulls his dick out, only slightly ashamed of the fact that he's already half-hard. He licks his full bottom lip as he pushes his cock between their warring mouths, breath catching in his throat for how utterly soft they are, for how their lips pillow around the head of his cock and how they soak up the liquid that dribbles out over their mouths (pink, pink, pink, _wet_ ), for how they turn toward him at the same time, hungry tongues out to lap at him like his cock is sweet and harmless, like it's not throbbing and growing against their seemingly innocent mouths, like it couldn't push into every hole in their bodies and twist them inside out with sheer force, desire, lust. Bojan has the nerve to smile against the hard ridge of Thierry's cock, has the nerve to flick those bright eyes up at him and so he's the first to get a dick shoved into his mouth without warning, to get one nudging the back of his throat and it widens his mouth impossibly, stretches the sides of it and he hollows his cheeks on instinct, sucking at him as best as he can and Thierry can't help but moan.

Cesc keeps Bojan pinned to the couch and Thierry pushes himself up so he can ease his cock down Bojan's throat, so he can savor how vivid blue-green those eyes get when they look surprised, truly surprised, when they're wet with desire and lack of air and he pulls his cock out of his throat and Bojan gasps like he's been held underwater, his mouth swollen from sucking and abuse and it's wide open again almost immediately, ready for more. Thierry reaches down and smoothes Bojan's hair back from his face where it's sticking to his sweaty skin and his fingers wrap in the long strands and he pulls him onto his cock again, working it in and out of his mouth, using it properly as Cesc rids Thierry of his shirt and kisses quickly down his chest and he nudges beneath Bojan's face to wrap his lips around his balls, sucking nice and hard and he knows how Thierry likes it and he finally lets out a loud, breathless moan, tipping his head back and he once again has one hand on each of their heads, petting them as if to say _good boys, fuck, good. boys._ because his mouth cannot form such coherent words at the moment. Bojan wriggles all of a sudden, drawing Thierry out of his reverie and he realizes he's had his dick shoved all the way down his throat for god knows how long and he breaks away again to let him breathe and Bojan gasps gratefully, licking his mouth that is sopping wet and he wraps one of those strong young hands around Thierry's dangerously hard cock while he recovers his mouth and throat and Thierry almost falls over with the pleasure of it.

Cesc runs his teeth delicately over Thierry's cock and Thierry hisses softly, a grin spreading over his face and he reaches blindly for Cesc, stroking the top of his head and encouraging him, licking his lips again when he feels a strong hand come up and molest his balls with just the right amount of pain laced through.

"Is this still how you like it? Yes, _meu capitá_?" Cesc nibbles at the hard line up the underside of Thierry's dick and Thierry thrusts forward mindlessly, his hands working hard in those boys' dark heads of hair and he shudders with the insane urge to come.

"Yes. Oh, fuck. Yes."

Bojan whimpers, his mouth working to try and draw Thierry's cock away from Cesc's mouth and they honestly fight over it for a moment, Bojan tightening his grip on it and he gets just the tip of it against his fat bottom lip before Cesc starts to suck up the side of it, stealing most of the length and so Bojan reaches up for Thierry then, gripping his ass and pulling him forward, making Thierry almost topple down on him and the stumble shoves his cock down Bojan's awaiting throat and his starved, growling moan vibrates around his entire length. His eyes flutter and his mouth drops open and he has to force himself not to come. He extracts himself from both of them, pushing himself to his feet so he can recover and he wraps a firm hand around the base of his dick, gripping it as the need for orgasm slowly subsides. Cesc turns to Bojan and grins at him for his insolence, shaking his head as he pushes first Bojan's shirt off and then his own, knocking Bojan's legs wide apart so he can fit himself between them, dipping down to feed from his filthy mouth even as he arches his back, pushing his ass up into a tempting, knowingly inviting curl.

Thierry edges onto the couch, on his knees behind Cesc and he curls down to drop kisses up his pale spine, his hands trailing up his sides so he can feel him dip and tremble under his mouth. He runs his tongue back down, seamlessly pulling Cesc's pants and underwear down and kissing down his tailbone, his hands following and spreading his ass apart so he can lick at him, nudging at him with his tongue and Cesc's cry gets muffled beautifully by Bojan's demanding little mouth. He fucks him with his tongue just enough to get him to open a little, to wet him down but he doesn't want it to be too easy, he doesn't want to be given an easy passage inside and when he presses the head of his cock against Cesc's stubborn little hole he remembers immediately, immediately how he feels and he's frantic to push into him, impatient. Cesc stares down at Bojan, his eyes wide and almost pleading when Thierry finally feeds himself up into him, when he spreads Cesc wide open and it hurts and it hurts and--

"Fuck me. Now. Now."

"Christ, Cesc. Oh, jesus christ." He grips his hips and gives an experimental thrust into him and Cesc screams, head thrown back, mouth open and Bojan reaches for him immediately, hands tender on Cesc's cheeks and they're kissing again even as Thierry starts to fuck him, the power of his body jarring them all. There's a struggle between Cesc and Bojan and Thierry is only half-aware of them trying to rid Bojan of his pants, of Cesc sucking on his own fingers to get them wet enough to dig up inside of Bojan. He only partially sees Bojan's coltish legs tense as Cesc twists and jabs inside of him, eager to get inside and not really wanting to bother with the preparation. He curls down over Cesc, stomach to his back and he pumps into him relentlessly, kissing across Cesc's sweaty, thin shoulders and he's staring at Bojan's face as it contorts in delicious pain, as Cesc finally tires of fingerfucking him and edges his cock into him. Thierry feels Bojan's hands on him now, gripping and tugging and begging for it to stop or for more or for more cocks and Cesc fucks into him roughly, no finesse because he doesn't need it with boys and he knows it, none of them need or appreciate the fine art of rolled hips and of perfect rhythm, they just want a tight hole to fuck into, a warm place to get sucked up into, a long, vicious, fat cock to ream them apart and they're getting all of it, they're getting rough bites on shoulders and throaty, guttural groans and Bojan is shoving at Cesc, gasping with that lovely mouth and his eyes fly open and meet Thierry's and they're the most pleading thing he's ever fucking seen.

"Need you to fuck me. You. Please."

Cesc manages a weak laugh and he's arching back against Thierry, fucking himself on his cock and he slides a hand up behind him to guide Thierry's mouth against his neck. Thierry watches Bojan's face when Cesc jabs up into him in punishment for his words.

"You won't fit, Titi. You're too big. He's too tight. Too little." Another thrust. Bojan wails and his face is flushed so pink and he licks that mouth, positively begging.

"Please? Try? I promise I can take it." He pushes at Cesc again and Thierry slides out of Cesc so that Cesc can get up but he bends over and kisses Cesc's back again, dipping lower and giving a tonguing kiss to the now empty hole he just abandoned. Cesc moans and pulls out of Bojan, reaching down to slap the side of his thigh as he climbs off the couch. Thierry grins breathlessly as he kneels over Bojan, watching as Cesc grips both of Bojan's legs and drags them up to Bojan's body, forcing his knees against his chest and he's spread out and offered up to Thierry now, sweet little hole pink and raw and damp and slightly used and Thierry nudges him with the head of his cock and the thought actually flies through his mind as Bojan whimpers. _Never gonna fit._

He pulls out and rubs his thumb over him, pushing inside of him and pulling down with it to stretch him open a little. He pushes his cock into his now slightly opened ass and Bojan tenses beautifully and Cesc twists one of Bojan's nipples in punishment.

"You better take him. Once he's in, he's not gonna stop."

Bojan nods, his eyes bright as pools now and he reaches over for Cesc's cock to pacify himself and Cesc lets him, sighs when Bojan starts his incessant sucking. He tightens his grip on Bojan's legs, pulling them up higher until Bojan's lower body is lifted up off the couch entirely. Thierry grits his teeth and forces just the head of himself inside of him, watching Bojan's small chest expand as he gasps and he uses that split second of surprise to carve the rest of the way in, not stopping even when Bojan starts to fight him, not stopping because it's the best thing he's ever felt in his life and he starts to pound into him almost immediately, not giving either of them a second of preparation and Bojan tries to scream but Cesc pushes his dick more firmly into his mouth, hand in his hair, refusing to let up because he needs it to, he needs warmth tightness to come come come. He reaches down graciously and wraps a hand around Bojan's cock that, until that moment, had been completely abandoned. Bojan arches to life then, sucking fervently on Cesc's cock and he tightens in sharp spasms around Thierry as he starts to come, the rough jerk of Cesc's hand sending sprays of come all over Bojan's chest and arms. He pulls out of that hot mouth and Bojan reaches for his cock immediately, stroking him like his life depends on it and Cesc reaches down to press the head of himself against Bojan's panting mouth and splatters across it, white over pink and over his flushed cheek and in his dark, damp hair.

Thierry grips Bojan's thighs, his own hips splintering as he watches them, those two dark pale boys with their pretty dicks, gorgeous gorgeous pornography in front of him and he rips out of Bojan, causing him to yelp but he doesn't care because he's coming, he's marking Bojan, covering his spent cock and his twitching stomach with come and they all stay perfectly still for the longest moment, shuddering and panting and Bojan is absolutely covered in come and he keeps twitching everytime he feels a new drop, a new strip of warmth splatter his skin. He closes his eyes as Cesc and Thierry rub their cocks all over his burning skin, over his mouth, over his ass and in again just to feel him shudder. Before he passes out from exhaustion and drunkenness he vaguely hears Thierry laugh, feels Cesc's hands in his hair, feels both of their mouths on his own. When he hears them call him a slut, he grins but doesn't deny it.


End file.
